The Betrayal of the Twelve Disciples Three: War
by The Reaper
Summary: The X-Men are all dying, but why?


The Betrayal of the twelve Disciples Part Three: War

1.

On a battlefield, Boom Boom pleaded for her life. Tears streamed down her eyes and blood poured from whip lashes. And Boom Boom cried. She was in true pain now, and she didn't understand why. Her clothes were tattered and torn and ragged, and all of this was like a nightmare. Every part of her body ached, and she yearned and prayed for death. Why was she here? Where was this? Would she wake up from this nightmare? She looked before her, and there a vicious man stood. His eyes were calm but the smile stretched across his face was sinister and evil. He clutched to her arms and lifted her in the air. She tried to fight his grip, but she was just to weak. He threw her back into the air, and she watched as the spike tore through her body.

In a bare room, beside the bodies of Archangel and Cyclops, Boom Boom lay…dead. There had been no fighting, no pain, and no man with a sinister smile, yet there was a war. The war and the battlefield was in her mind, and she had lost. Jean Grey laughed in the darkness as Wolverine crouched above her lifeless body, but there was more. There was so much more…

2.

On a battlefield, Warpath kneeled. He couldn't move his hands and he didn't know why.And Warpath worried. He was truly scared now,and he didn't know what was going to happen. His clothes were tattered and torn and ragged, and all of this was like a nightmare. Every part of his body ached, and he yearned and prayed for death. Why was he here? Where was this? Would he wake up from this nightmare? He sat there, contemplating everything in his mind, and he didn't understand why he was so scared or why he was kneeling. Then he heard it. "One, two, three." And he heard something slice the wind, and he felt a sharp sting in his neck. 

In a bare room, beside the bodies of Iceman and Rouge, Warpath lay…dead. There had been no fighting, no pain, and no sting, yet there was a war. The war and the battlefield was in his mind, and he had lost. Jean Grey laughed in the darkness as Wolverine crouched above his lifeless body, but there was more. There was so much more…

3.

On a battlefield, Magneto stood. He couldn't move his body and he didn't understand why.And Magneto cried. What was making him cry? Tears poured down from his eyes but he didn't know why. His clothes were tattered and torn and ragged, and all of this was like a nightmare. Every part of his body ached, and he yearned and prayed for death. Why was he here? Where was this? Would he wake up from this nightmare? As he waited for something to happen, his peripheral vision decreased and decreased. He saw men working, "Help me!" He cried, but they did nothing. And then he saw as they raised a stone and put it in front of his eyes. He could see nothing. And he screamed as loud as he could, but in vain. And he felt as his breaths grew shorter and his eyes closed forever. 

In a bare room, beside the bodies of Beast and Jubilee,Magneto lay…dead. There had been no fighting, no pain, and no wall, yet there was a war. The war and the battlefield was in his mind, and he had lost. Jean Grey laughed in the darkness as Wolverine crouched above his lifeless body, but there was more. There was so much more…

4.

On a battlefield, Juggernaut kneeled beside a dying man, and he didn't know why. He didn't have his armor on, and he was kneeling beside a dying man, and he didn't understand it. And Juggernaut cried.But why did he cry? He had never saw this man before in his life.His clothes were tattered and torn and ragged, and all of this was like a nightmare. Every part of his body ached, and he yearned and prayed for death. Why was he here? Where was this? Would he wake up from this nightmare? He sat there, beside the dying man, comforting him. And he told the man that everything was going to be all right. Then he heard the gallop of a horse. He looked up to see a man riding his horse towards them. Juggernaut stood so he could signal the man over, and he tried. The man began to ride towards Juggernaut. He charged towards him and drew out his sword from it's sheath. And Juggernaut saw as the blade came towards his face. 

In a bare room, beside the bodies of Nightcrawler and Captain Britain, Juggernaut lay…dead. There had been no fighting, no pain, and no man, yet there was a war. The war and the battlefield was in his mind, and he had lost. Jean Grey laughed in the darkness as Wolverine crouched above his lifeless body, but there was more. There was so much more…

5,

On a battlefield, Sauron lay and he was human.He didn't understand what was going on, he wasn't a creature, but now just like everyone else.And Sauron lay there, and he couldn't get up.But why couldn't he get up? He tried to gather all of his strength, but it was in vain.His clothes were tattered and torn and ragged, and all of this was like a nightmare. Every part of his body ached, and he yearned and prayed for death. Why was he here? Where was this? Would he wake up from this nightmare? He couldn't feel his arms. He looked and he saw blood everywhere. His green suit was tainted with blood, and he slowly realized that something horrible had happened. And his life slowly withered away.

In a bare room, beside the bodies of Morph and Shadowcat,Sauron lay…dead. There had been no fighting, no pain, and Sauron was not a man, yet there was a war. The war and the battlefield was in his mind, and he had lost. Jean Grey laughed in the darkness as Wolverine crouched above his lifeless body, but there was more. There was so much more…

6.

On abattlefield, Banshee was on the brink of conscious.He could see people staring at him and he didn't understand what was going on, he was laying in front of them, and they couldn't take their eyes off of him.And Banshee lay there, and he couldn't get up.But why couldn't he get up? He tried to gather all of his strength, but it was in vain.His clothes were tattered and torn and ragged, and all of this was like a nightmare. Every part of his body ached, and he yearned and prayed for death. Why was he here? Where was this? Would he wake up from this nightmare? And all of a sudden there was a tug at his wrists and feet and he was hurled into the air, and there he was suspended. He saw the ropes pulling him, harder and harder. He prayed for death, until they ripped him apart. 

In a bare room, beside the bodies of Colossus and Havok, Banshee lay…dead. There had been no fighting, no pain, and no crowd, yet there was a war. The war and the battlefield was in his mind, and he had lost. Jean Grey laughed in the darkness as Wolverine crouched above his lifeless body, but there was more. There was so much more…

7.

On abattlefield, the Scarlet Spider fought for his life.He didn't know who his opponents were or why he was equipped with a sword, but he swung it with all of his might. And Scarlet Spider fought, and he fought not to kill, but because it was his instinct. But why was he fighting? He tried to figure out the situation, but he tried in vain, for enemies were constantly attacking him.His clothes were tattered and torn and ragged, and all of this was like a nightmare. Every part of his body ached, and he yearned and prayed for death. Why was he here? Where was this? Would he wake up from this nightmare? And then he felt a sharp pain in his chest and saw the sword go all the way through him. And he cried out in pain as the sword was drawn out of him, and he fell to his knees. 

In a bare room, beside the bodies of Gambit and Polarius, Scarlet Spider lay…dead. There had been no fighting, no pain, and no sword, yet there was a war. The war and the battlefield was in his mind, and he had lost. Jean Grey laughed in the darkness as Wolverine crouched above his lifeless body, but there was more. There was so much more…

8.

On abattlefield, Forge hid, fearing for his life.He didn't know who he was hiding for or why, but he knew he had to.And Forge cried. The closet door was closed and he thought that nothing could ever hurt him. But why was he hiding? He tried to figure out the situation, but he tried in vain, for he was too scared to think.His clothes were tattered and torn and ragged, and all of this was like a nightmare. Every part of his body ached, and he yearned and prayed for death. Why was he here? Where was this? Would he wake up from this nightmare? He shuttered and he shivered. And then the door flung open. And a man held a flashlight to Forge's face, and Forge began to cry. The man pointed the gun at Forge, and he pulled the trigger. 

In a bare room, beside the bodies of Quicksilver and Multiple Man, Forge lay…dead. There had been no fighting, no pain, and no man with a gun, yet there was a war. The war and the battlefield was in his mind, and he had lost. Jean Grey laughed in the darkness as Wolverine crouched above his lifeless body, but there was more. There was so much more…

9.

On abattlefield, Shatterstar ran for his life.He didn't know who he was running from or why, but he knew he had to. He ran through dilapidated buildings, and ruined cities.And Shatterstar ran. The sweat poured off of his face as he run, but what could he be running from? Why was he running? He tried to figure out the situation, but he tried in vain, for he had to keep moving, there was no time to stop and think.His clothes were tattered and torn and ragged, and all of this was like a nightmare. Every part of his body ached, and he yearned and prayed for death. Why was he here? Where was this? Would he wake up from this nightmare? And finally he came to an open area and they were everywhere. He couldn't see them, but he knew they were there. And they fired there guns upon him. 

In a bare room, Shatter star lay there…**on the brink of death.** He wasn't dead, but he was close. As he lay there he struggled to breathe and he looked up in horror…

10.

…Jean Grey laughed… 

11.

…Wolverine crouched over his body… 

12.

…and Sabertooth grinned, but there was so much more…

TO BE CONTINUED…

THE REAPER


End file.
